Persistence
by Kaindi
Summary: AU Klaine! Kurt and Blaine never met at Dalton, but at Regionals in their junior year. Blaine asks for Kurt s number and they become friends via texts and phone calls. One day Kurt stops responding to Blaine s calls and texts. Senior year sees Blaine transfering to McKinley because of his dad. At McKinley he learns that Kurt has changed a lot. Is there still a chance for them?
1. In which they meet for the first time

Hello! First of all: I wanted to write some kind of skank!Kurt for a long time and this is kind of what came out of it. :)

Also, this is my first story in English (I´m from Austria), so if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can work on them. Reviews are always welcome and I would welcome if you are brutally honest.

Have fun!

* * *

*-*Junior Year, the day of regionals*-*

Kurt´s heart was thrumming with excitement and nervousness as he and the other New Direction members stood on that stage, bright lights shining down on them.

"Loser like me" and "Get it right" – both original songs, written by New Directions – might not have been his first choice for this competition but he had to admit that their performance had been awesome. Yes, this was their year. They crushed their competition, a group named Aural Intensity coached by none other than Sue Sylvester in an ill attempted try to ruin Glee club and the Warblers, an a cappella singing group from an all boys school called Dalton Academy. The later, Kurt had noticed during their performance of Pink´s "Raise your glass", had a very, very cute leading man. Small and overexcited but cute none the less and also freakishly good at singing. Kurt really had to hold himself back not to start squealing when he performed.

Still, New Direction´s had been great and the judges just HAD to see that and announce them to be the winners of regionals!

"And in third place we have… AURAL INTENSITY!"

Kurt could hear a collective groan at the announcement to his left. Ms. Sylvester looked furious and the members of Aural Intensity hung their heads, sad to have lost.

The thrumming of Kurt´s heart got more intense. They were seconds away from learning if they did it. If they had finally won and could go on to Nationals. They lost the year before against Vocal Adrenaline this year just had to better.

"And second place goes to… NEW DIRECTIONS! Which makes the WARBLERS win the first place!"

And there it was. Disappointment, shame and frustration, even anger. They didn´t win. Everyone was subdued and they looked at each other sadly. Mr. Shue went to get the trophy, shook hands with the cute leading man of the Warblers, congratulated them on their win and went back to his students. He said something along the lines of "Another year, another chance, right?", but nobody responded to his attempt to lighten the mood.

They shuffled off the stage silently and in no mood to celebrate second place. They went to the main holding area where Mr. Shue told them to wait, until they were ready to head back to school.

"This sucks.", muttered Puck but other than that everyone was still kind of shell shocked. They had been so sure that this time they had it in the bag. They had put so much effort into this performance and right now it felt like all of it had been for nothing.

Mr. Shue reemerged and ordered them to follow him to the bus. Everybody started moving but Kurt stayed behind a few feet. He wasn´t in the mood to talk right now, which he was sure his team mates would be starting to do soon. At least Rachel wouldn´t be able to go without talking for much longer.

A tap to Kurt´s shoulder made him stop and turn around only to look into the eyes of the cute lead singer of the Warblers. Up close he was even cuter. He had curly hair, even though he seemed to be determined to keep it plastered to his head with gel, and beautiful brown eyes and, oh, the broadest smile Kurt had ever seen.

"Hi!", he said and stretched his hand out towards Kurt. "That was a great performance you had back there."

Shocked and a little thrown off Kurt took the offered hand and shook it. "Th… Thank you. You weren´t so bad yourself. Hence the fact that you won.", he replied a little shyly, feeling the blush that was flushing his cheeks.

The gorgeous leading man scratched his head and smiled at Kurt in a way that made his stomach squirm but in a good way. "Yeah, I guess we were alright. I´m Blaine by the way. Blaine Anderson."

"I´m Kurt Hummel."

They smiled at each other until Kurt noticed that he was still holding Blaine´s hand. As if electrocuted he dropped it and looked away from Blaine towards the floor. In this moment it seemed a hell of a lot more interesting than Blaine eyes.

"Erm… I just really wanted you to know that… you were great and you deserved to win just as much as we did. And also…", if Kurt were looking up he would have been able to see how Blaine fidgeted and wrung his hands nervously. "…maybe… I wanted to…", he was stammering so he decided to just shut up. He had to do this right otherwise he would never hear the end of it. It was enough that Wes and David practically shoved him in Kurt´s direction because he would´ve never had the courage to do that without some push.

So he took one deep breath and said very loudly: "IwantedtoaskifIcouldhaveyournumber!"

It was unintelligible and Blaine wanted to strangle himself as soon as the words left his mouth but at least it made Kurt look up. "You… what was that?", he asked, staring at Blaine in a way that suggested that he would´ve never expected this turn of events. It also gave Blaine a chance to look into his eyes which where startlingly beautiful.

Ok, one more time, Blaine thought, taking another deep breath and trying to keep from blushing which was a useless effort because his face was already a dark shade of red.

"I wanted to ask you if I could have your number. I thought you might want to get coffee with me someday. Or just… talk?"

Kurt´s mind is kind of boggled. Was this really cute guy just asking him for his number? Was this real? There had to be a hidden camera somewhere!

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Why?"

"Because…. Well… You´re cute and I know you like music. And… alright so that might be a superficial reason but maybe, if you give me a chance, we will discover that we have a lot in common and that we like each other. There´s a possibility that could happen so… what do you say?"

A few seconds go by with Kurt just kind of staring at Blaine still wondering if all of this is actually happening to him. Things like that never happened to him. He never got hit on or got asked for his number. Sometimes he thought he was the only gay teenager in all of Ohio. Yet there Blaine was.

"Yeah… I would love to give you my number… if you promise to actually call."

"It would be crazy not to call you!"

"Alright, just let me get my phone."

* * *

No one asked Kurt why he was smiling so wide his cheeks started to hurt, everyone was too busy analyzing their loss. Or rather, Rachel was crying, Finn tried to comfort her and the rest of the New Directions started to slowly get out of their hazy state of mind and discussed what they should do the rest of the year and how they wanted to secure a win the following year.

Kurt didn´t care at that moment. He knew that glee club would bounce back. They always did. And anyway, it´s better to lose against the Warblers than Vocal Adrenaline. At least the Warblers had one very cute Blaine Anderson who asked for Kurt Hummel´s number. In Kurt´s book that meant improvement.


	2. In which Blaine grows some balls

It had been two days. Two days and Kurt hadn´t heard from Blaine yet and he was losing his faith that he would call fast. It was too good to be true. Like he thought: Things like this just didn´t happen to someone like him.

Sighing he was lying back down on his bed. It was comfy and nice. "Thank Gaga for small mercies.", he whispered as he threw a blanket over himself. He didn´t even care that he hadn´t gone through his skin care routine today. All he wanted to do was to crawl into a hole and forget about regionals and the Warblers and Blaine Anderson. God, why did he have to be so damn attractive and nice too? Just made it harder to forget about him. Kurt considered just aimlessly screaming into his pillow to let off some steam. Mercedes apparently does it all the time.

It was in that moment that Kurt´s phone buzzed. He felt stupid for immediately getting a bit excised and for his heart to start beating just a bit faster. This automatic response really was laughable but he just couldn´t stop it. The last two days it had always been the same. A text or a phone call would get Kurt´s hopes up and then he would be terribly disappointed when it wasn´t Blaine but someone else. He didn´t know why it mattered so much to him if Blaine called or not. It wasn´t like he was in love with him, that would be stupid. He didn´t know anything about him! But still… he had shown interest in Kurt. A kind of interest that Kurt had never known. Didn´t think he would know until he got out of Lima, Ohio.

With trembling hands he looked at the screen of his phone. It was already 11: 30 p.m. he should be asleep by now. But there it was. A text.

_´Hi, Kurt!_

_I hope this message finds you well. I´m sorry I didn´t contact you earlier.´_

That was all. Kind of… anticlimactic. Kurt had waited for TWO damn days! Had to go through the waiting and the worrying and the stressing and Blaine thought a few words would remedy that? The phone buzzed again with another text.

_´I´m really sorry. I couldn´t decide what to write. I started writing and always ended up deleting the text. In the end I just snapped.´_

Okay… Admittedly that was kind of adorable. Another buzz.

_´And I´m sorry if that sounds pathetic.´_

Another one.

_´I really wanted to contact you sooner.´_

_´You´re probably asleep anyway. I won´t bother you anymore tonight.´_

_´Sleep well.´_

_´Or: I hope you slept well.´_

_´I´m making an idiot out of myself right now, right?´_

Kurt couldn´t help the smile that crept on his face. He typed a quick message (´Yes you are. And I forgive you for the silence.´) and hit send. He saved Blaine´s number and closed his eyes. Blaine had contacted him, it had´nt been a fever dream that he asked for Kurt´s number.

Suddenly Kurt´s phone started buzzing again. A call from Blaine Anderson. With slightly trembling hands he accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Kurt! I´m sorry for calling so late but I wanted to talk to you and you´re apparently still awake, so... you know, because you texted back and I thought that maybe you wouldn´t mind if I called."

Blaine´s words were followed by silence. Kurt was a bit overwhelmed. Blaine talked fast and his words became harder and harder to understand because he seemed to talk himself into a frenzy.

"Oh my god. I´m totally disturbing you right now! My texts woke you up and you just wanted to go back to sleep and then I call you because I´m stupid and don´t respect other people´s sleeping schedules and now you think I´m an insensitive prick and you´ll never talk to me again. Because I didn´t call like I had promised and then I got the absolutely BRILLIANT idea to text you in the middle of the night and I´m so, so sor-"

"Blaine! Shut up!", Kurt interrupted another rush of words. Clearly Blaine had no idea how to act in this situation. Which was nice because Kurt didn´t really know what to do either. "You did nothing wrong. Except for keeping me waiting."

"And I´m sorry for that."

"I know you told me."

"I talk too much, huh?"

"You do seem… easily excited?"

A chuckle came through the line. "I kind of am. I just got really embarrassed and when I get embarrassed I just start talking and I don´t stop until someone hits me in the head."

"That´s….", weird, cute, lovely, "...nice? No, it´s actually really adorable and sweet. I promise I will find gentler ways to stop you from talking." Kurt realized how that had sounded and just wanted to punch himself in the face. Apparently verbal diarrhea wasn´t just a trait of Blaine but also of Kurt. Was he overstepping with that comment? Or was this what Blaine wanted? Is this something Kurt, himself, wanted? Because he had no idea. He didn´t talk to boys who showed interest in him. It was so new and terrifying but also exhilarating and fun.

"Was that an offer?"

"...No. Not yet. But what I said before that - I meant that. You´re… well, adorable. From what I´ve seen at least." Kurt really wished he had one of these phones where you could tangle your fingers in the cord. But no, he had to have a mobile phone. Because he didn´t appreciate the wonderful distraction of playing with phone cords. He had to get his dad to buy one of those phones and then he had to make Blaine call the house. Then he could concentrate on something else than the beating of his heart and the small noises from the other end of the line. Like the chuckling and the soft huffs of breath.

"You´re not bad yourself if I´m allowed to say so." Blaine´s voice got a bit lower as he said this and it gave Kurt a warm feeling deep in his stomach.

"But unfortunately I have to hang up. My mother is going to check up in me soon."

"Your mother still checks if you are actually sleeping?"

"Well… She knows by now that I´m not a fan of sleeping before 2 a.m. so she extended this parental duty until I go to college."

"That is… kind of nice of her. She wants you to get enough sleep so you can actually function the next day. My dad never does that. Well, I usually go to bed by 11 p.m. because I need my beauty sleep. My face doesn´t look very good without extensive care."

"I bet you would still be cute, even without any sleep."

"You´re a sap."

"And you like it. You said I´m adorable."

"...I do… like it I mean."

"Good. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Don´t you dare wait another two days."

"I wouldn´t dare. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Goodnight, Blaine."

Kurt went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.


	3. In which there is a lot of texting

First of all: Thank you for the kind reviews! :)

So, here is the third chapter. Just to clarify: everything written like _this_ are Blaine´s texts, the rest are Kurt´s.

* * *

_´My fellow Warblers are actually arguing right now about which of my solo performances up until now is the best. A part of me feels flattered the other part is really creeped out. - B´_

´I told you - they love you. Get out of there as long as you can before they start hitting on you. Hard. - K ´

_´Who said I would be opposed to that? XD`_

´I´m going to pretend I didn´t read that. Like I´m pretending that I don´t know about the GAP-attack.´

_´What? Who told you about that?!´_

´Mercedes did a little research on you guys. You can find quite a few youtoube-videos. When I get you alone, Blaine, really? I hope I don´t have to tell you why that was not the right choice.´

_´I was young. You must have some embarrassing stories about a crush too! ´_

´It was this year, Blaine. Also, I´m not going to tell you my stories. I actually value the fact that you don´t know the embarrassing ones.´

_´I will get them out of you, you know. You won´t be able to resist me and tell me all your darkest, deepest secrets.´_

´Like you would want to know them all.´

_´I do. You are interesting and I want to know you. The good stuff and the bad stuff. I mean that´s what it is about when you want to get to know a person, right? And I really, really want to get to know you, Kurt.´_

_´Was that too much?´_

´No.´

´It was perfect.´

* * *

´Sometimes I think my brother wants me to hit him in the head. Otherwise he would just do as I tell him.´

_´Ohhh, what has he done to deserve the wrath of one Kurt Hummel? Did he rip one of your scarves?´_

´No! Don´t even say that! No, no, no. He left his shoes in the hall again even though I told him that he should put them in the shoe drawer. I mean that´s what we have that drawer for.´

_´And for that you want to hit him? I see that we are going to have a very interesting live once we move in together.´_

´What? When are we living together?´

_´In my head we´re already there. We also have a dog and we´re thinking about having children but not before you have your great Broadway-debut. I´m thinking Les Miserables or Rent.´_

´You´re already planning our future? Even though we´ve met once and other than that have only been texting?´

_´Is that creepy? Should I back off?´_

´No!´

´I like it. It makes me feel like I´m not just making things up in my head.´

´You know… that there is something between us.´

´That sounds a bit too couply. I meant that we have potential.´

_´Good. That´s good. I´m sorry. Believe me I´m not this forward in person. I´m actually really bad at romance. Remember the GAP? That´s clue number 1.´_

´You´re doing fine so far.´

_´Thank you. So… How about that coffee?´_

* * *

_´Has anybody ever told you that you look really, really good in a cheerleading uniform? ;)´_

´I guess you found the McKinley High Cheerio fanpage?´

_´Oh yes. And I have to say that you rock red polyester blend.´_

´I can pull anything off.´

_´Yes, you can. You have no idea how much I appreciate whoever posted these videos of you doing stretching exercises.´_

´You´re veering into the creepy zone, Blaine.´

_´Hey! I´m not doing anything inappropriate while watching them! I just like… you know watching you. I can´t see you in person so the only thing I have are these videos. You just happen to be very attractive in all of them.´_

´Good save.´

_´Thank you. But I really am not doing anything. I´m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.´_

´You can make it up to me. Are there any other videos of you climbing furniture in a way that makes them feel violated?´

_´…I might have performed a cover of Katy Perry´s "Peacock" last week…´_

´I don´t know if I want to kick you or kiss you. Please tell this has been taped.´

_´By everyone with a phone.´_

´Send me one! Please! I need this video in my life!´

_´Mr. Hummel… are you so desperate to see me rub myself against something?´_

´Shut up. You were just talking about "appreciating" videos of me exercising. ´

_´Shutting up now.´_

* * *

´Did you just send me a picture of you standing in front of an army of bowties?´

_´Yes. :)´_

´Good, so I´m not hallucinating then.´

_´Why would you think that?´_

´Because nobody has that much bowties. I don´t have that many scarves! I think you have a serious problem, Blaine. Have you considered rehab?´

_´Yes, but my dealer - aka every outlet store in the radius of 10 miles - doesn´t think it´s a good idea. What do you say? Green or pink?´_

´Alright then, I guess there is nothing I can do then. Go with the green one it looks good with that shirt. And burn the pink one. It´s atrocious.´

_´Hey! Not Brian!´_

´You NAMED it?´

_´How else am I supposed to tell them apart, Kurt?´_

_´Kurt?´_

_´Kurt, I´m kidding.´_

_´I don´t name my bowties! I just arrange them according to their color.´_

_´And I have a lot of them, I know but they are just so awesome.´_

_´You like brooches and scarves. That´s the same as my bowties!´_

´You´re cute when you´re trying to defend yourself.´

´I´m not judging you. Well not anymore, since you told me that you don´t name them. Which would have been weird.´

´Well, not as weird as Rachel´s attachment to sweaters with animals on them.´

_´So you don´t hate the bowties?´_

´I LOVE the bowties. - xoxo´

_´Yay! I got "xoxo"! - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo´_

* * *

_´Katy Perry is the best artist in the entire world!´_

´...Are you drunk?´

_´What? No! Just speaking the truth!´_

´Have you hit your head lately? Have you been to the doctor yet? Please, Blaine, I´m really concerned right now.´

_´Hey! Leave Katy alone! She is awesome and you should be so lucky to find an artist as great as her.´_

´Wow. I guess I have to rethink this whole coffee date. Tell me you´re not going to serenade me with one of her songs.´

_´Well, now I´m not.´_

´Oh. Alright then.´

_´We just did a really awesome number. Teenage Dream and I was thinking about you while singing it but now you can forget about ever hearing it from me.´_

´O.K., Blaine, I´m sorry. I didn´t mean to offend you or something. I just wanted to tease you a bit. Forgive me? Pretty please.´

_´I forgive you. But I still won´t sing it to you. If you can´t appreciate her talent you have to miss out on the fantastic version we have come up with.´_

´And if I pay for the coffee?´

_´I will not betray Katy Perry for a cup of coffee!´_

´And if I pay for two?´

* * *

´Do you think you can set fire to someone's clothes while they´re still wearing them and get a not guilty verdict?´

_´Well, what´s your defense?´_

´Self defense? I tried to protect my eyes from this absolute abomination Rachel is wearing today.´

_´What is it?´_

´A dress with three different animal prints, pink leg warmers and a belt that just doesn´t go with anything. It hurts so bad.´

_´Try to keep down the blood thirst. Take it out on her with words and not with fire. It might be less satisfying but it won´t get you into prison. We haven´t had our coffee date yet and I really don´t want to have it in prison.´_

´But… animal print.´

_´You are strong, Kurt. I believe in you. You can do this. Just close your eyes and think of nice things. The new Marc Jacobs fall line. Marion Coutillard on the cover of vogue. How we are not having our first date in a prison.´_

´That helps. Thank you. What would I do without you?´

_´Go on a killing spree?´_

* * *

´It sucks that your parents grounded you. I was really looking forward to our coffee date.´

_´Me too. I am trying to think of a way to trick them but I think they might have actually installed security cameras in the hallways…´_

´In how much trouble would you be if you left the house anyway?´

_´You wouldn´t believe how much.´_

´So that´s a no to sneaking out?´

_´Unfortunately. We wouldn´t see each other for a year if I did that.´_

´That sucks.´

_´It does. But look at the bright side! In four week my house arrest is over and we can meet! And a few weeks later we have summer vacation so we can see each other all the time!´_

´We live two hours apart, Blaine.´

_´Stop trying to damper my mood! I´m trying to be optimistic. We will spend the whole summer together! All of it and if I have to convince my parents to move to Lima for the summer!´_

´Alright, alright. We will see each other all the time as soon as the summer starts. And if you don´t get yourself grounded again. I´m looking forward to it.´

_´Me too.´_

´Just out of curiosity… Why DID you jump on teacher´s desk while he was still sitting on it. Singing a song that I´m sure was wildly inappropriate? In a bathrobe?´

* * *

´Is it bad that I´m excited to see you in less than two weeks?´

´Because I´m very excited.´

_´I´m looking forward to actually SEE you when you laugh. I´m still baffled that you don´t want to talk on skype. We could at least see each other that way.´_

´Yeah, but I kind of like the… romance of it all. It´s like we´ve been writing letters all this time and are seeing each other for the first time for real.´

_´We call each other all the time. We talk. And you do realize that we have already met. You remember - Regionals? The day the Warblers crushed your glee club?´_

´Oh please, you came in fifth at Nationals, don´t act all high and mighty when you lost - again - against Vocal Adrenaline.´

_´You lost against them as well last year. So they are a common enemy of ours.´_

´We should join forces and defeat them together.´

_´There is probably a rule against two glee clubs from two different schools merging into one.´_

´Probably but I don´t care. I just want to see them lose!´

_´As do I my friend, as do I.´_

´You´re a dork.´

´A very cute dork, but still a dork.´

_´But you think I´m cute, so I will take that as a compliment. xoxo´_

* * *

_´I just had the creepiest of all creepy dreams. It involved a gavel and P!nk…´_

* * *

_´Should I be worried that you haven´t replied to my latest text in like 4 hours? That´s a new record!´_

* * *

_´You are probably looking for your phone in a desperate frenzy. Maybe you forgot it at school?´_

* * *

_´I would like to think that you lost your phone and have no way of contacting me, but since you also don´t respond on facebook or to my e-mail I can´t do anything else but assume that you are ignoring me.´_

* * *

_´Did I do something wrong?´_

* * *

_´I´m still showing up at the Lima Bean tomorrow. Just so you know.´_

* * *

_`So… You didn´t show up. I waited for 3 hours. I´m worried, Kurt. Are you ok?´_

* * *

_´Do you hate me?´ _

* * *

_´Did you not want to meet me for real? Because we can keep doing the writing and calling thing if you want.´_

* * *

_´Are you ever going to respond to me?´_

* * *

_´You are updating your facebook so you´re not dead or incapable of responding. Why are you ignoring me?´ _

* * *

_´I really don´t know what I did wrong.´_

* * *

_´I´ll stop. It´s been almost a month and I still haven´t heard back from you, so… I guess I will stop. I´m sorry for whatever awful thing I did.´_

_´I really thought we could have something.´_

_´I would have been happy with friendship if that´s what you wanted.´_

_´And you can contact me anytime. I will be there. Have a nice summer. Bye.´_


	4. In which they meet again

The last time Blaine had felt this nervous was… well, when he had asked one Kurt Hummel for his phone number.

As soon as the thought occurred, Blaine started to chastise himself. "This has nothing to do with him. You don´t even now if he´s still here, so stop thinking about it!", he thought trying to keep Kurt out of his head, out of his thoughts, out of his heart.

He opened the door of his car. Immediately the noise of students reached his ears. They were bustling around the parking lot, greetings friends, laughing on their way to the school building.

Already Blaine felt out of place. A year at Dalton and he had gotten so used to the sea of uniform-clad boys that rushed from class to class. He had been popular at Dalton. People had always been around him, talking with him, trying to get his attention. He had never felt ignored and he had loved that. Now he needed to start from scratch. Again.

He had spent quite a lot of time on his outfit this morning. He didn´t want to stand out too much but he also didn´t want to be dressed like a slob. As he looked at the students he kind of regretted the pink bowtie he put on this morning. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his satchel, left the comfort of his car, locked the doors and made his way towards the entrance of McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the school he would from now on be part of as a student. A public school just like the one he went to before Dalton.

The transfer had been sudden. His dad had sat him down about two weeks ago, telling him they couldn´t afford to pay for Dalton´s tuition anymore and that he had to take another job in Lima because his company had to lay off a few employees and that he was among them. At first Blaine tried to argue. That he could board at Dalton, he didn´t have to stay with his parents all year long. He could work on the weekends to help with tuition. But it all got shot down. The money was just not there and he would have to get adjusted to the new circumstances if he wanted to or not.

So, after a long and tearful goodbye to his school mates he enrolled at McKinley High, his family moved into a new house in Lima and Ta-Da! - here he was. The first day in his new school and he already felt like throwing up without even taking a step inside. It was no wonder after what happened at the last public school he went to. After a Sadie Hawkins dance that ended very badly his parents had him enrolled at Dalton. He had thought he would finish his High School career there. It would´ve been great. He could´ve led the Warblers to a win at Nationals this year. For God´s sake at the beginning of this year he thought he might actually have a boyfriend that he could talk about in the safety of the Warbler´s rehearsal room. Dalton had been his safe haven but now it was all gone.

Once more Blaine looked around himself. Nobody paid him any attention. "Good.", he mumbled to himself. Not attracting any attention from the wrong people was his goal. He would not make any waves at this school. He would stay low and hope and pray and wish that no one decided that he would be good material for a beating.

The halls of McKinley were bleak just like any other High School´s. Nothing like Dalton´s high ceilings and impressive decor. Dalton was majestic whereas McKinley was kind of quaint. At least he already had all his books and lesson plans because his parents had gotten everything for him the week before so he didn´t have to stress over that. He just needed to find his locker and then get to his first lesson - Spanish with a Mr. Schuester.

Locating his locker was easier than he thought and finding the right class room turned out to be quite easy as well. When he entered the room almost all seats were already taken except for one in the front row and one in the back row. Blaine would have preferred one in the second or third row. At his former schools he always sat in the front. He liked that there were no distractions in the front row. There was just a teacher that wanted to broaden your knowledge, be it about math or literature or biology. And Blaine was a sponge. Every piece of information the teacher dropped he would write down or highlight it in his text book.

Unfortunately he didn´t know the dynamics of this school. Did people like smart, overachieving, people-pleasing kids? Did they hate them? Or where they actually indifferent to them? Some might call Blaine a suck-up. Others just a good student. It gnawed at Blaine´s insides that the couldn´t predict his classmates reactions or the opinions they would have about him if he sat down in that front row.

Taking a deep breath he decided to go for it. His true nature always shines through, sitting in the first or last row wouldn´t change a damn thing.

The seat behind the desk he wanted to sit at was taken by a dark haired Asian girl who wore some kind of black frilly dress with matching glasses on the top of her head. There were pink streaks in her hair. He stared at her for a few seconds. He knew this girl. She was in the glee club of McKinnley High, The New Directions. The one that defeated the Warblers at Regionals. The one that Kurt was in. Or had been.

The girl looked up at him. "Do you need something?", she asked. All Blaine could think was: "Yes. Where is Kurt? Do you know what happened to him? Is he here? Is he still at this school? Why does he hate me and why doesn´t he have the guts to tell me?"

Right up until this moment, Blaine had forbidden himself to hope (or fear) possibly seeing Kurt again. He knew Kurt attended this school. The question was if that has changed or not. Ignoring his hammering heart Blaine asked if the seat in front of the girl was taken. She shook her head. "No, go ahead."

The girl leaned forward and told Blaine: "I´m Tina by the way. You must be new here." Tina… He remembered Kurt talking about her. They were friends. Surely she knew where he was. Before Blaine could say anything a teacher entered the class room.

"Hi, guys! Today we are continuing our lesson from last week, please get out the work sheets I gave you.", he told the class while he dropped his satchel on the teacher´s desk. His eyes roamed the room for a short while. They landed on Blaine and Blaine realized that he knew him too, also from Regionals.

"Oh, as I see we have a new student today. Please, tell us your name.", Mr. Schuester said with a huge smile on his face. Just as Blaine wanted to reply to him the door was thrown open. Mr. Schuester´s face fell a bit but then he turned towards the person who interrupted them.

"Hello, Kurt, it´s nice of you to join us."

The thrumming of Blaine´s heart got worse and he shifted his gaze to the door, where Kurt (wonderful, beautiful, funny, lovable and smart Kurt) stood. And Blaine couldn´t believe what he saw. Because THAT was not the Kurt Hummel he remembered.


End file.
